random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate timeline
This is a list of things that the Random-ness Wiki community wanted to happen. can edit this too. Kamafa Delgato Prehistory *''Homo sapiens'' should have shared a common ancestor with domestic cats instead of monkeys, apes, and chimps. 1861 *The southern US states should have accepted slavery being abolished instead of starting a civil war. 1867 *Alaska should have been purchased by British North America (now Canada) instead of the USA. 1908 *Hitler should've been accepted into art school (but WWII would still happen because of Fascist Italy and Imperial Japan). 1945 *The USSR should have taken over Japan and Manchukuo after WWII. 1950 *The RoC should've won the Chinese Civil War instead of the PRC. *China shouldn't have invaded Tibet. *The Korean War shouldn't have happened, and South Korea should govern all of Korea; as a result, it should be called just "Korea". 1979 *The World Wide Web should have been invented a decade earlier. 1981 *The United States should have switched to the metric system of measurements. 1982 *Canada should have became a republic instead of a Commonwealth realm. Mid-1980s *The BBC should have taken over Acorn Computers due to the success of the BBC Micro and launched a computing software division called "BBC Software", with RISC OS being renamed to "BBC OS". *The US and Canada should have stopped using MUTCD road signs and replaced them with signs that are compliant with the Vienna Convention. 1991 *The Soviet Union shouldn't have broken up (but the Cold War should have still ended). *Yugoslavia shouldn't have broken up, either. *Nintendo and Sony should've released the SNES-CD. *The Commonwealth of Britain Bill should have been passed. 1993 *Czechoslovakia shouldn't have split into Czechia and Slovakia. 1993-1999 *ITV franchises shouldn't have been allowed to merge with or acquire each other, and the individual companies should have retained regional identity. 1994-1997 *British Rail shouldn't have been privatized. 1995 *Microsoft should've launched MSN as an American over-the-air TV network instead of a dial-up internet service. 1997 *News Corporation shouldn't have brought off International Family Entertainment. 1998 *Puerto Rico should have become the 50th US state (as in my timeline, Alaska is part of Canada). 1999 *Yahoo shouldn't have brought out Geocities. 2001 *The United States government shouldn't have overreacted to 9/11 by invading random Middle Eastern countries. *Mac OS X shouldn't have existed, and Classic Mac OS should have continued until today. 2002 *The UK should've joined the Eurozone. 2004 *Windows Longhorn should've been completed and released by this point as "Windows XP Second Edition", instead of the development reset that lead to Vista. 2005 *Macromedia should've acquired Adobe instead of vice versa. 2007 *YTMND shouldn't have declined in popularity, and should've remained a popular website (but not as popular as Google, Facebook, Amazon, YouTube, Wikipedia, etc.). 2008 *The LOLcat meme shouldn't have declined in popularity, and should've been a thriving meme today. 2009 *Billy Mays shouldn't have died, and Chuck Norris should've died instead. *Geocities shouldn't have shut down. 2015 *Donald Trump shouldn't have run for president, and should have focused on making his company successful again. As a result, the Republican Party should've picked Jeb Bush as their candidate. 2016 *The concept for The Loud House should've been rejected (if you like that show, respect my opinion). *The Brexit referendum shouldn't have happened. *Bernie Sanders should have defeated Hillary Clinton in the Democratic primaries and Jeb Bush in the US election. *Wikia shouldn't have rebranded itself to Fandom. 2017 *The MeToo movement shouldn't have happened. Ace Lad 1870 *Charles Taze Russell shouldn't have made that damn Bible study group, which turned into the Jehovah's Witnesses later. 2016 *''mistake''. 2017 *'mistake'. AStranger195 BigSpinCoaster See Alternate timeline/BigSpinCoaster. MegaToon1234 1914-1945 *World Wars I and II would have never happened where instead of countries at war, it'll be country's having peace and helping together to improve everything. 1983 *E.T. on the Atari 2600 would have been delayed (just like what Sophie the Otter said) and then make it have an NES game where it was an hacked version of Alex Kidd in Miracle World, but it plays like the first Super Mario Bros. game at Q4 1987. *Nintendo and Atari would have been on the same team to release the NES (or the Nintendo Advanced Video System) on August 1983 in the US. 1989 *Nintendo should have sued Zemina for an rip-off of Super Mario Bros. called Super Boy I (just like that how one of the good Mario clones (The Great Giana Sisters) had the creators get sued by Nintendo for this). 1990 *Nintendo and Sony would have been on the same team too, just to release the CD add-on for the SNES (or the Super Nintendo Advanced Video System), called the Nintendo Playstation and it would be released in 1993 worldwide. 1992 *Nintendo and Sega would have joined forces earlier to port an underrated Game Boy game, Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins to the Sega Master System (I seen Sega games on Nintendo consoles before, but why I did I putted that here? Why would Nintendo games be on Sega consoles was my thought). 1997 *The Porygon Incident shouldn't have happened and the Pokemon anime would have been very different (Ex.: Six different seasons/series based on those six Pokemon generations). 1999 *Mario Kart GBC would have been made and would have been the first Mario Kart game on an handheld console and also the first Mario Kart side game to be made. *Intellivision Lives! should have been retooled by Atari to make it Atari 2600 Lives! *The N64DD should have been released outside of Japan if Sony does the disk drive stuff with it when on the same team with Nintendo. 2000 * The Super Mario series should have been adapted into an anime. Here's my ideas for it.: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B4T3fVgR0E6QMWU2NU1tWHVxSDQ 2002 *Rareware shouldn't have been bought by Microsoft so that way it'll be an third-party company. 2005 *Why does The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D have to look so wrong? 2006 *SEGA should have decided to delay Sonic 06 to Q2 2007 and renamed it Sonic Adventure 3. 2012 *That "Foodfight!" movie should have been more like this! 2013 *Cartoon Network should have made Young Justice keep running on air and change Teen Titans Go! into Teen Titans X: Titans Redarkend. 2015 *Mariotehplumber shouldn't have "hate-buy" all of the Rosalina & Luma amiibos from his place's Target, and all of the stores that sell amiibos should have banned him and all of the amiibo scaplers from buying all of the same amiibo. *Nintendo would need to go on to release Mother 3 outside of Japan on the Wii U Virtual Console and renames it "Earthbound Future" after they did the same thing to Earthbound Beginnings/Mother. 2016 *There should have been a way better Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde game adaption somewhere. Bingbang32 1955 *British Rail should've never put the Modernization plan in place. 1974 *Alex Jones should've never been born. 1970's *Kraftwerk and Yellow Magic Orchestra should have collaborated. 1993 *Kraftwerk should have made a upbeat, folk influenced song in Kraftwerk electro style called "Hope for the World" (Hoffnung für die Welt). 2004 *Sherrod DeGrippo should've have never created Encylopedia Dramatica. 2008 *Nickelodeon and Teletoon shouldn't have cancelled Wayside. 2014 *Oddity Archive should've been picked up by Nickelodeon instead of Breadwinners, and used as a teaching tool to help kids learn about the odder, often scarier, parts of film, TV, music and technology. PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter See here. Curiousgorge66 1992 *NBC shouldn't have axed its Saturday morning cartoon block. 1996 *Stickin' Around should've aired on Nickelodeon. 1997 *Doctor Who should've got an animated adaptation on CBS. *Ned's Newt should've aired on Cartoon Network. *Fox Kids should've never picked up any of the first Teletoon series. *Captain Star should've aired on Toonami in the US. 1998 *CBS should've commissioned its own Saturday-morning children's programs. *Toon Disney should've launched with nothing but Disney-produced material and animation from the Canadian Family Channel. 1999 *Toad Patrol should've aired on Cartoon Network. 2001 *Harry Potter should've gotten an animated adaptation. *Spaced Out should've aired on Toon Disney in the United States. *The Ripping Friends should've aired on Adult Swim earlier. 2002 *Invader Zim shouldn't have been cancelled. *Teletoon should've commissioned a series based off of the Paper Mario videogames. *Ultimate Book of Spells and Xcalibur should've aired on Nickelodeon. *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie shouldn't have been put on hiatus. 2003 *Jacob Two-Two should've aired on Nickelodeon in the United States. 2004 *Cartoon Network should've started airing 6teen instead of waiting until 2008. *Zixx should've aired on Nickelodeon. 2005 *My Dad the Rock Star and Skyland should've aired on Cartoon Network instead of Nickelodeon. *The "Nickelodeon on CBS" block shouldn't have been axed. 2006 *Spider Riders should've aired on Cartoon Network. *Grossology should've aired on either Nickelodeon or Jetix instead of Discovery Kids. 2007 *Wayside should've aired on Cartoon Network or Jetix instead of Nickelodeon. 2008 *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera should've gotten a second season. *World of Quest should've been aired on Cartoon Network. *Kids' WB shouldn't have ended until around 2012, and it should've picked up Sonic X. *The English dub of Powerpuff Girls Z should've aired on either Cartoon Network or Jetix in the US. 2009 *Jimmy Two-Shoes should've been aired on Cartoon Network instead of Disney XD. *Kid vs. Kat should've been aired on Nickelodeon instead of Disney XD. *Majority Rules! should've been aired on Disney XD instead of Starz Kids and Family. 2010 *Cartoon Network shouldn't have taken off MetaJets. *Zeke's Pad should have aired in the United States on Nickelodeon. *YTV shouldn't have shut down its Bionix block. Instead, the Bionix block should've picked up Naruto: Shippuden and Soul Eater. *League of Super Evil's second and third seasons should've aired in the United States. *Survive This should've aired on Nickelodeon instead of Cartoon Network. 2011 *My Babysitter's a Vampire should've aired on Disney XD instead of Disney Channel. *My Life Me should've aired on Disney Channel or Qubo instead of PBJ (airing the show on CN is a bit too confusing due to the animation style). *Storm Hawks should've been reran on Nickelodeon instead of Disney XD. *Rated A for Awesome should've aired on Nickelodeon instead of Disney XD. 2012 *Stoked's second season should've been aired in America. *The Ricky Gervais Show should've gotten another season as planned. (I don't watch the show a lot, but it's bad to see a show cancelled). *Transformers: Animated should've been reran on Disney XD instead of The Hub. *Shugo Chara! should've gotten an English dub which would've aired on Teletoon at Night in Canada and Toonami in the US. 2013 *Cartoon Network should've promoted Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Steven Universe more instead of giving most of their promotion to TTG. *CN shouldn't have put Grojband on hiatus. 2014 *The Vortexx block should've stayed. *The Hub should've stayed on the air and picked up several former Disney XD series. *Skyler Page shouldn't have been fired from Clarence. *Johnny Test should've had all its episodes burned off the minute it was cancelled, instead of CN waiting until Christmas. 2015 *Inspector Gadget (the reboot) should've aired on Cartoon Network. *Markiplier Animated should've been picked up on Cartoon Network. *Boomerang should've picked up all of Cartoon Network's programs that were neither produced by CN nor Teletoon. *Game On (the YTV series) should've aired in the US. 2016 *Degrassi: Next Class should've aired on Disney Channel instead of Netflix. *I don't mind it being on Disney XD, but Beyblade: Burst should've been licensed by Nelvana instead of Sunrights. *Teen Titans Go! and Justice League Action should've been moved to Disney XD, while Pokemon stayed on CN. *Sonic X should've been reran on Disney XD. *Looped should've aired in America on either Nick or CN. 2017 *The Emoji Movie should've been cancelled. *My Knight and Me should've debuted on Disney XD instead of Cartoon Network. ITVdude2000 2006 * The Wii is good, but I feel it could've been... slightly better made. 2012 * Why does Mario Party 9 have less characters than 8?! 2013 * Blurred Lines should've never been made. 2016 * The Honey G Show should have entered the UK chart at number 1 and stay there for several weeks. Squirrel719 *1914 - World War 1 should never had happened (See what if WW1 would of never happened ) *1992 - Bubsy should have never been made (or be made and be sued by nintendo) *2006 - Sonic '06 should have been delayed to Q2 2007 *2007 - Mario Party 8 should have been banned in the UK forever and make this the last in the Mario Party Series. *2007 - Windows Vista should have been delayed towards the end of the year. *2008 - Android Phones should have failed completely. *2009 - Windows 10 should have been made here *2010 - Niki Minaj Shouldn't have became famous *2011 - Nickolodeon should have never gotten Planet Sheen & Breadwinners *2013 - Nickolodeon should have never gotten Sanjay and Craig & Robot Monkeys *2013 - Nintendo should have made Super Mario Galaxy 3 - Squirrel71 , not Super Mario 3D World *2013 - Flappy Birds should have never been made (along with the trillions of clones) *2014 - Sonic Boom should have been delayed to Q2 2015 *2014 - FNaF should have never been made, and shoot the moon, and Angry Birds Epic, and Angry Birds Transformers *2014 - The Nut Job should have never been made. *2015 - The FNaF Wikia should have never been hacked so Javascript and MediaWiki shouldn't have been disabled, as well as MESS UP MY ******* KEYBOARD AND MAKE IT TYPE BACKWARDS *2015 - Portal 3 Should have been made here *2015 - By this point, Windows Phone should have 40% of the market share and IOS 50% and Blackberry and others 10%. BaconMahBoi 1995 *July 17 - Nickelodeon should've released a cartoon called "Bacon's TV World" about a kid named Bacon who can enter TV whenever he wants. *December 16 - Ren & Stimpy shouldn't've been cancelled. 1998 *Toy Story should've had a televised adaption. 2015 *Portal 3 should've been released. Gree443/RetroGameFan9000 See here. KirbiMiroir 1914-1945 *Neither world war should have existed. 2004 *A second series of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! should have been made. 2008 *The Final Fantasy games should have been adapted as a kid's Manga Series. 2014 *The Sonic Boom games shouldn't have been released. PixelMiette hippity hoppity ho whats going on dickman warning for a fair amount of references to TLH Season 4 Episode 2B 1992somethingorother *the soviet union stays together 2011 *the nutshack should've gotten more seasons. yes im being serious. **IT'S THE 2015 *pickle rick becomes the prime minister of canada. yes i know pickle rick didnt exist in 2015. i just really fucking hate trudeau so piss off 2018 *lincoln from loud house is put in smash. fuck you he deserves it. **i make fun of him a lot but i genuinely love the kid, he is my son. 2019 *pickle rick replaces god in the bible. tito dick dickman baby replaces jesus, which means tito dick dickman baby died for your sins *rick sanchez ascends into godhood *everyone is legally required to stan blackpink 2020 *Sid, I don't think we're getting close to Australia. *Oh, we will, we just have to believe. 2021 *Sid, I think I see a kangaroo. *You do? *Wait... *No, it's just a stick. 2022 *adelaide FINALLY finds the Portal To Australia™. she therefore becomes the first (and youngest) person in the world to discover a portal. 2023 *I can't dance like Yoon Kwon with this hanging over my head. 2024 *Scratch that. Everyone's now able to dance like Yoon Kwon with this hanging over their head. 2026 *Froggy Chang is revived 2036 *recreational drug usage is legalized 2100 *i'm reborn as a slav *squats* real gopnik 2666 *this section is too long and unfunny nuke it Madi Shinx See here. Timebomb192potato 1912 * The Xinhai Revolution should have never happened. 1980 * PETA should have been founded under WWF and would instead serve as an advisor to circuses and zoos. 2000 * SpongeBob SquarePants should have made a simultaneous debut in Canada on both CBC and YTV. 2001 * Timothy Goes to School should have Channel Hopped to Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block from PBS instead of ending after Juanita's introduction. 2002 * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat shouldn't have been cancelled. 2004 * LazyTown should have aired on Jetix in the United States to match Europe. 2004/2005 * Washington, D.C. should have gotten an MLB expansion franchise instead of the Montreal Expos relocating there. 2012 *LazyTown should have been reran on The Hub in the United States. Also, Seasons 3 & 4 should have premiered in the U.S. on The Hub as well. 2013 * The 1998 series of The Powerpuff Girls should have channel-hopped its reruns from Boomerang to Qubo. 2015 * Oddity Archive should've been picked up by Destination America. ZeedMillenniummon89 2001 *Fox Family Worldwide shouldnt've been sold to Disney. 2003 *Saint Seiya's English dub should've been good. 2005 *The anime for Legendz should've been dubbed and aired on TV. 2009 *Jewelpet should've been brought to the US. 2014 *Namco Bandai should've brought Aikatsu! to the West. 2015 *Takara Tomy should've brought PriPara to the West. *Jewelpet Magical Change shouldnt've been the last Jewelpet series. The series should've continued after it. 2016 *Battle Spirits Double Drive shouldnt've been the last Battle Spirits series. The series should've continued after it. 2017 *Rilu Rilu Fairilu should've been brought to the US. 2018 *Aikatsu Stars! should've gotten a third season. Tornadospeed 1558 *Mary I of England should have survived her illness. 1803 *The Louisiana territory should not have been purchased by the United States. **By extension, the United States should never have expanded beyond the Mississippi River. Moon Snail 2000 *Moon Snail shouldn't have been born. 2001 *9/11 should not have happened. 2010 *Oh you know. 2016 *All of the celebrities should not have died. *The Orlando shooting should not have happened. *TRUMP *SHOULD *NOT *HAVE *BEEN *'PRESIDENT' 2017 *Emoji Movie should not have been a thing, and the Popeye movie should've been released instead. *Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Set 2 and 3 should've been well-designed and not have ruined the game. *Net Neutrality should've survived. 2019 *Sword and Shield should've been delayed to 2020 or 2021 so that all the Pokémon could be added. WarpZone64 Alternate timeline/WarpZone64 Mozart999 Alternate timeline/Mozart999 * Category:Random works! Category:Random Works! Category:AStranger195's pages Category:Pages by AStranger195 Category:Some other 5th thing... so... yeah. Category:Some other 7th thing.